We'll Carry On
by BloodRedWolf26
Summary: "B-Bucky, please," Steve croaked, ", stop this." But the only answer that Steve received was a brutal hit to the skull. Angsty Stucky!


**We'll Carry On**

_I've finally had time to write another story! Hoorah! Constructive criticism is welcomed! No flames please! If you see any grammatical errors, please tell me so I can correct them! _

_P.S.__ – __I don't own the characters and main plot in this story, they both belong to Marvel._

_Rated T+__- This story has some strong language and violence. There is also some Stucky in this story, because Stucky is my OTP. For real. This story is also kind of sad. You've been warned._

_Crack._ Thick blots of crimson sprayed through the dense, smoke-filled air and landed softly on the remains of the decimated helicarrier. "B-Bu-Bucky…" was all Steve Rogers could say before another gut wrenching punch tore through his stomach. Again, blood flew from his mouth, and fell like a deathly rain. Steve clenched his teeth to a point where he thought they would shatter. Pain wracked his once strong frame, and he struggled to keep himself upright.

"B-Bucky, please," Steve croaked, ", stop this." But the only answer the Super Soldier received was a brutal hit to the skull. Steve stumbled backwards and fell to one knee, desperately trying to regain both his breath and his composure. Heavy breaths escaped him as he forced himself back up onto his feet. A wave of agony washed over the soldier as he stood, and he briefly clenched his eyes in a feeble attempt to fight it off. A groan escaped through clenched teeth as Steve lifted his head weakly.

There before him, stood the man who was once his best friend. The man who wouldn't have hesitated to protect him no matter the cost, and who would've never thought of hurting him in any way. The man who would've stayed up with him all night and would've cared for him when he was sick. The man who once loved him more than anyone else, and would kiss him ever so gently. That man was now gone.

"You know me." Steve rasped. The Winter Soldier's face contorted with obvious rage and confusion. "No I don't!" he roared as he threw a heavy punch at the Super Soldier. Bucky's metal fist connected harshly with Steve's jaw, and the Avenger flew back. Blood dribbled down his chin and stained his teeth a deep crimson.

Bucky's light blue eyes seemed to darken in hatred as he stared down at the Super Soldier who was again trying to pick himself up out of the wreckage. His mind was screaming at him to just end 'Steve's' life. Bucky's long, dexterous fingers ghosted over the small combat knife strapped to his belt. All he had to do was to jam the knife in the Super Soldier's throat and his mission would be over. But his fingers remained over the hilt. Some small voice was nagging at him in the back of his mind. _Stop. Stop this now._

Pain suddenly seized Bucky and he about doubled over in agony. A scream tore from his throat as the small voice quickly got louder. _Stop. _

"Bucky!" Steve yelled, concern contorting his features. He slowly limped toward his former lover, wanting desperately to help him.

Wreckage rained down around the two soldiers as the helicarrier fell from the sky. The roar of the dying engine was deafening, and Steve winced at the sound. Bucky's hands went to cover his ears as another screech tore from his lips.

"Bucky!" Steve again yelled, trying to make his voice heard amidst the chaos. The Winter Soldier's head snapped up. Tears brimmed his eyes, and his face was scrunched up in pain. "Fuck you. I'm not Bucky." he grit out.

Steve was taken aback by the hurt that suddenly seemed to tear at him. Tears threatened to spill from his soft, blue eyes. "I'm not going to fight you."

A noticeably loud _clang_ resounded as Steve dropped his shield. It wobbled for mere seconds before falling through a large hole in the glass. Bucky eyed it as it fell, and he saw it crash into the choppy waters of the Potomac. Again the two soldier's eyes met, and Steve panted out, "Your name is James Buchanan Barnes."

Rage washed over Bucky. "Shut the hell up!" he snarled. The Winter Soldier lunged forward and landed a punch near Steve's temple.

Steve swayed and spit blood. "You're my friend."

Bucky roared as he flew forward and grabbed the Super Soldier around the middle, and threw him to the ground. Steve groaned as his head hit the glass bottom of the helicarrier. Bucky quickly pinned Steve down and grabbed the front of his uniform. "You're my mission." he hissed.

Steve's head snapped back with the force of every punch Bucky gave him. Mind-numbing pain clouded his vision, and he felt himself begin to lose consciousness. Bucky again reared his metal fist back, but before he could land another hit, Steve wheezed, "Then finish it. 'Cause I'm with you 'til the end of the line."

Bucky immediately froze, and his eyes widened in evident shock. Those words sounded so hauntingly familiar and yet, Bucky couldn't place where he'd heard them before. His mind scrambled to come up with an answer, but none could be provided. His brow furrowed in frustration. The small voice again began to plague him, though this time; he was determined to push it down. Bucky grabbed the small knife from its holster, and as the voice in his head begged him to stop, he slammed the knife down directly into Steve's chest.

The Super Soldier gasped at the impact. Blood began to pool in Steve's mouth, and he could feel himself starting to slip away. Tears now fell from his eyes as he looked up into his killer's face. "B-B-Bucky..." Steve rasped his voice barely above a whisper.

Bucky grit his teeth in annoyance, the wind whipping his long brown locks. For some reason he couldn't begin to understand, guilt began to overtake his mind. He met the Super Soldier's baby blue eyes, and his brow knit together in confusion. Steve was giving him a small, loving smile. Bucky snorted. What could he possibly have to smile about? He was dying.

"I love you Buck. I always have, and I always will." Bucky's breath instantly left him. "W-What did you say to me?" he stuttered.

"James Buchanan Barnes, I love you. And I don't blame you for anything." Steve uttered softly.

Bucky was speechless. The Super Soldier's hand slowly and shakily grazed over his lover's metal limb. Bucky winced and leaned closer to Steve. Tears were now streaming from his eyes and a full smile played on his lips. Steve groaned and pushed himself upwards slightly. His beaten and bloody lips met Bucky's worn and chapped ones. Bucky's eyes shot open in surprise, though he didn't pull away. The kiss only lasted mere seconds, but it felt as if eons were passing by.

With a pained sigh, Steve laid his head back down and gave the former sergeant a smile. "I love you." he whispered. Steve's eyes then glazed over and his breathing became short and ragged. With a large, final heave of his chest, Steve breathed his last.

Bucky continued to stare at Steve, guilt beginning to consume him. _Look at what you've done,_ the small voice hissed, _how could you?_ And at that moment, as the rubble continued to fall, an agonizing pain tore through his mind. A scream of anguish ripped itself from Bucky's mouth as memories came flooding back. Bucky stumbled to his feet and placed his hands over his ears. Another scream tore through his frame as the pain increased. The helicarrier jolted to the right and Bucky was thrown to the ground.

With his eyes clenched shut, Bucky again screamed in agony. But as the memories began to fade, so did the pain.

As Bucky slowly pulled himself to his knees, a loud, ear piercing screech rang out. Bucky's eyes snapped upwards just in time to see a large piece of shrapnel sink through his abdomen.

Bucky gnashed his teeth together, and tears welled in his eyes. Another _crash_ resounded through the helicarrier, and Bucky's head snapped in the direction of the sound. Time seemed to slow as the massive chunk of metal crashed onto where Steve lay. The glass quickly gave way beneath him.

"Steve!" Bucky roared. The sergeant ignored the agonizing pain coursing through his body, and launched himself towards his fallen lover. But he wasn't fast enough, and could only watch in horror as Steve's body fell into the Potomac's icy waters.

Bucky stood frozen. He fell to his knees, and his weight caused an obnoxious creak from the rubble below him. Tears blurred Bucky's vision. "Fuck me." he grumbled. He cast his gaze towards the cloudy, blue sky and began to scream. "You should've taken me, not Steve! He had so much more in his life he had to accomplish! I'm the killer! Why didn't you take me, Death? Why?"

Another screech rang throughout the air, and before Bucky could react, another piece of metal had lodged itself in his chest. Blood spurted from the former sergeant's mouth, and his vision became blurry.

The ground gave way beneath Bucky, and he could feel himself falling fast. And as the water became closer and closer, Bucky closed his blue eyes and smiled. His body slammed into the frigid depths, and numbness overtook him. Water poured into his lungs, and Bucky was quickly fading. But before the darkness consumed him, his mind wandered to one of the memories he had obtained just moments before:

_Thunder clapped overhead and the harsh winds whipped against the sides of the apartment building. Steve shivered and cuddled his thin frame further into Bucky's chest. The sergeant chuckled. The two lovers were now lying together on the old, beaten bed in their crummy apartment. The power had just then gone out, and what little heating they'd had went with it. So the two men grabbed as many blankets as they could and headed toward the small twin bed they shared. Bucky had taken off his shirt and was just lying in his boxers, while Steve was wearing one of his lovers's oversized shirts._

_As another flash of lightning echoed through the sky, Steve again pressed himself into Bucky's toned chest. Bucky glanced down at the smaller man lying on his chest and frowned. "Ya alright pal?"_

_Steve met Bucky's concerned gaze and smiled thoughtfully. "I'm fine Buck."_

_"__You sure?" the sergeant questioned as another clap resounded. Steve flinched and burrowed his face into the crook of Bucky's neck. "I may be a little nervous." Steve whispered, emphasizing on the word little. _

_Bucky grinned and chuckled. He gently put hands around Steve's middle and pulled him off of his chest. Steve whined and tried to wrench himself from his lover's grip. Bucky only chuckled further as he laid Steve directly beside him. The sergeant threw a protective arm around his boyfriend as he snuggled back into his chest. Bucky placed a gentle kiss on Steve's forehead and told him firmly, "I won't let anyone or anything hurt you Steve, and that's a promise."_

_Steve looked up at Bucky and grinned, "Good to know."_

_Bucky then leaned down and placed a soft, tender kiss on his lover's lips. "I love you Steve. Don't you ever forget that."_

_A large smile spread across Steve's face. "I love you too Buck. I always have and I always will."_

_The two fell into a comfortable silence as the thunderstorm was soon forgotten. For all they wanted, was time in each other's arms._

The ending to this story was kind of rushed. It seems a little unfinished to me. Anywho, let me know what you think of the story! Please Review!


End file.
